


Infinity

by WithinAllShadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Human Dean, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Witch Crowley, Witch Curses, mermaid Castiel, witch rowena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinAllShadows/pseuds/WithinAllShadows
Summary: A twisted version of The Little Mermaid. Castiel, the future leader of his people, was out of options. The curse is spreading through his people, and he needs the help of the humans. Dean rules his kingdom with one goal: keep them safe and happy. When a man with blue eyes like the sea asks Dean to help save his people, Dean can't resist. He wouldn't let his own people die, and he couldn't let this beings people die either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT FINISHED. This is the first chapter of a potential fic. I've had this idea floating around my head for the past couple days and decided to write out the first chapter. Depending on how this is received will decide if I continue it or not. I've been contemplating redoing some of the Disney movies and giving them a darker spin. This would be the first of the series, but I'd like to know if this is even something you guys will be interested in. Let me know what you thought of this first chapter, and let me know if you'd like for there to be more. The title is from the song Infinity by Niykee Heaton. The first set of lyrics is what brought the image of Dean screaming at the ocean for Cas to mind. To write this chapter, not that it necessarily follows what happens in this chapter alone, I listened to that song with ocean waves playing in the background of the song. I specifically used this website for the ocean waves:(https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/windSeaRainNoiseGenerator.php) making the waves one of the strongest sounds along with the shore sounds. I recommend at least playing the waves while reading this first chapter.  
> -Luci

Dean trudged toward the roaring waves as his heart hammered in his chest achingly fast. He was gone. The only person he’d fallen to his knees for had left him. He was gone. “Castiel,” Dean screamed at the ocean falling to his knees as sobs wracked his body.

 

“Cas,” Dean screamed louder his throat burning with the force of his voice as he hunched into himself.

 

“Dean come on. He’s gone, and he’s not coming back.” Sam’s soothing voice said trying to pull Dean from the freezing ocean water. Dean sobbed and pushed Sam off him. “No, he has to come back. He can’t just leave… he can’t leave me, Sam.”

 

Dean sobbed harder his entire body shaking from his tears and the way the water lapped at his body unforgivingly freezing his limbs till they would no longer work. “Castiel,” Dean screamed and Sam lifted him from the frozen waves and Dean screamed and kicked trying to get away from his brother and back to the ocean.

 

“Damn it, Dean, stop. He’s not coming back there’s no point in freezing your ass off in that water and dying.” Dean sobbed harder tucking his face into Sam’s neck the fight leaving his body in waves.

 

“He said he’d always come when I called. He said he’d never leave me, Sam.” Dean croaked his voice all but gone from his howls of agony. He’d fallen to his knees pledging his heart and soul to the mermaid, and he’d left him without even a goodbye. Dean had saved his people, and this was how he was treated. His father had been right. He should have never trusted the people of the deep.

 

~ _A few months before_ ~

 

Dean grinned at Lisa twisting a few strands of her hair around his finger. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Lisa laughed smiling warmly at Dean. “You missed the sex.”

 

Dean chuckled letting her hair go and laid back into his bed allowing her to rest her head on his chest. “I did miss this, but I also missed you.”

 

Lisa sighed deeply. “So, how was battling King Matthias?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “He didn’t even fight with his men. They were uncoordinated it was like taking candy from a baby honestly. He won’t be any trouble now.”

 

Lisa nodded against his chest sighing deeply. “That’s good.”

 

They were quiet for a moment then she rose from the bed grabbing her corset. “Come on, you helped me out of this, now you have to help me back into it.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes but rose from the bed non-the-less helping her do up her corset. “These things are such a pain in the ass.”

 

Lisa laughed turning her head, a mischievous look in her eyes. “You could always outlaw them. There would be less fainting because women would actually be able to breathe. It might be a good thing?”

 

Dean snorted. “I’m not going to the council asking if we can ban corsets just because they’re a pain.”

 

Lisa chuckled walking over and grabbing her pale green dress and slipping it over her head. “Can you get the buttons?” Dean nodded doing up the back of her dress as she said, “Speaking of the council. Are they still hounding you about choosing someone to marry?”

 

Dean sighed as he finished up the buttons on her dress. Dean was nearing 29, and the council at this point didn’t care if the person he chose to marry was a commoner or a royal they just wanted Dean to marry. It’s not that Dean didn’t want to marry someone; he just hadn’t found anyone he could submit to. It was the tradition in his family that when they found someone who matched them perfectly, that was their equal in every way, that they get down on both knees in front of their intended and pledge themselves to that person. Dean just couldn’t find anyone he truly would get down on his knees for man or woman.

 

The council would prefer that Dean found someone who he could produce children with, but he could always choose a surrogate if it was a male he decided to marry. The council couldn’t tell him no since his great, great, great grandfather was as gay as they came and was so ruthless he killed his entire council and replaced them with people who thought loving another man was okay and made it a law that it was acceptable to marry another man. Dean liked both sexes and didn’t prefer one over the other, but he hadn’t found anyone that made him want to pledge himself to them.

 

Lisa had offered to marry him, but Dean couldn’t consciously do it. They worked well as friends, and the occasional fuck nothing more. They had tried to make a relationship work, and it didn’t. Non-the-less she had told him the offer still stood. “Yes, and they’re getting more frantic about it. I just can’t pledge myself to anybody Lisa. I just can’t.”

 

Lisa smiled sadly at him as she put her pearl earrings back in. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean shrugged shaking his head. “It is what it is. I meet with them again today. They said it was important.”

 

Lisa rolled her eyes throwing his clothes at his face. “Then what are you still doing naked? You’ve got to get ready.”

 

Dean shrugged and pulled his clothes on. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve kept them waiting.”

 

Lisa chuckled and headed for the door. “I’ll see you later, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded shrugging his shirt on the billowy white material leaving some of his chest exposed for all to see. His black pants hugged tightly to his body, but not to the point it was uncomfortable. Dean yanked on his boots, ran his fingers through his hair, and walked out of his room meandering his way down to the council room.

 

Dean opened the doors to find Bobby, Sam, and someone he didn’t know sitting at the end of the council table. Dean narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on?”

 

Bobby looked up and glared. “Look who decided to finally show up.”

 

Dean sighed and took a seat next to his brother facing the man he’d never seen before. Cold, stormy, ocean blue eyes stared back him unflinchingly. “Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel.”

 

Dean took in the man’s features something reading as off to him. The man was gorgeous with a strong jaw line, plush pink lips, a deep-set tan, and those cerulean blue eyes, but as Dean looked closer he could see a pointiness to the man’s ears, and just below his ears right behind the back of his jaw were three little slits on each side of his face. Dean frowned. “What are you?”

 

Castiel sighed clenching his hands in irritation. “I am a merman as your people would call it.”

 

Dean stared back at the seemingly human man in front of him in disbelief. When his father ranted about the supposed merpeople Dean had thought that he was joking. “Wait mermaids actually exist?”

 

Castiel nodded sharply. “Yes, and we are requesting your aid. We helped this kingdom a long time ago, and we’d like to request the same aid.”

 

Dean looked at Bobby and Sam dumbfounded before looking back at the merman. “What could you use our help with?”

 

Castiel frowned looking down at his fist unclenching them revealing a dark ink spreading from his fingertips over the webbing between his fingers and to the middle of his hand. “It’s a curse, a disease that’s spreading throughout my people. I’m told that there are witches here who could know how to combat this curse. I can’t find them myself. I don’t understand these lands, but I wouldn’t have revealed my people to you unless I was out of options.”

 

Dean could see the fire in the other man’s eyes that reflected how he felt about keeping his people safe, fed, and all around protected. He could also see how desperate the merman was and the hopelessness overcoming his features the longer he took to respond. Dean looked at Sam sighing. “Find Crowley.”

 

Sam nodded and stood to leave the room. Dean turned back to Castiel who was cocking his head at Dean confusion on his face. “I’ll help your people, Castiel. I understand what it means to fight to save your people and taking measures you never would just to ensure their safety. I respect that.”

 

Dean smiled at the relief that washed over Castiel’s face as the other being’s shoulders sagged. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

Dean looked over at Bobby who nodded his approval. “You’re welcome to stay here in the castle and wait for us to find Crowley. If anyone can identify what kind of curse that is, it would be him.”

 

Castiel nodded a firmness returning to his shoulders. “Does he practice magic?”

 

Dean shared a look with Bobby and shrugged. “Something like that.”

 

Castiel frowned. “How long to you believe it will take to find this, Crowley?”

 

Dean shrugged. “A day or so. How long does it take for that curse to spread, and what exactly does it do?”

 

Castiel sighed. “Merpeople have the ability to walk on both land and water. This curse takes away that ability. It chooses one for you, either a mermaid or human, and if you’re under a thousand feet of water and it causes you to become human you drown. Our gills close and we suffocate in the very thing that is our solace. Sometimes the curse moves rapidly in some slower. Many of my people have died, but if we move them to land and they remain a mermaid they can’t breathe in the air. So, if we don’t get them to the water fast enough they die. There is no winning with this curse. The moment this black ink covers every inch of our body it decides.”

 

“What unleashed it?” Bobby asked his gruff voice filled with caution.

 

Castiel glared at his hand. “My brother, Lucifer, fell in love with a human. My father forbids it, and Lucifer went out looking for a witch by the name of Rowena. He wanted to become fully human to separate his tie to our people in order to be with this human. The witch said she could do it, but there was a price to pay. He said it didn’t matter what it was he’d give it. Every mermaid is connected to one another, and by becoming human forever Lucifer put a curse on all of us to either become human or stay the way we are. He was given the choice, but none of us are able to choose. That’s the price.”

 

Bobby whistled standing and bringing over his bottle of alcohol pouring each of them a glass. “That’s one hell of a price.”

 

Castiel nodded sniffing the drink before taking a sip. “Indeed.”

 

Dean took a swig of his drink. “We’ll do what we can.”

 

Castiel smiled at Dean and Dean’s heart stuttered to a stop. “My people thank you.” That look, Dean could spend the rest of his life trying to earn that smile again. Dean smiled back at the merman running his hands through his hair and standing.

 

“Bobby will show you where you can stay. I’ve got a city I have to run.” Dean left the room trying to banish the butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t like a damn merman he obviously held some grudge towards them the way he spoke of his brother’s human there was no way he could ever like someone like Dean, a human. Dean nodded to himself and decided to walk among his people that day and check in on the shops and their lives himself.

 

~

 

Dean walked down to the seaside watching as the red sun began to sink in the horizon. The ocean looked purple like a giant bruise, but it was beautiful non-the-less. Dean sat in the sand and took in a deep breath. His people were safe, and most shops he walked into greeted him joyously. While that overjoyed him, he couldn’t get out of his mind that under the deep ocean blue that he watched from his window every day was a group of people dying and suffering.

 

Dean rested his head against his knees. He hoped he’d be able to help them. Castiel’s smile flashed in Dean’s mind and thought it would all be worth it just to see him smile like that once more. Dean startled as someone sat down next to him. Dean was surprised to see Castiel sitting next to him. Castiel was dressed in a similar shirt to Dean’s, but his pants were shredded at the knees as if he’d cut them himself. Castiel was watching the ocean his face contorted in a look of pain as he said, “I don’t know what I would have done if you had said no. I thank you, Dean, as the future ruler of my people for your kindness. We won’t forget it, and if there is anything we can give in return we’d gladly give it.”

 

Dean smiled as slowly those ocean blue eyes turned on him. “I’ll tell you what, Castiel. If I can save you and your people all I ask is that I’m allowed to understand you and your people. That’s it. It’s not every day someone gets to meet a mermaid.”

 

Castiel frowned. “That’s it? You don’t want riches or help catching fish? You just want to understand my people?”

 

Dean grinned and nodded. “My kingdom is prosperous, Castiel. For now, they are happy and safe. That is all that matters to me, and that is why I decided to help you. I don’t need payment for keeping people safe.”

 

Castiel stared at Dean in wonder licking his dried lips. Dean swallowed hard at the action looking away and willing his suddenly interested member to chill the fuck out. “I’m sorry if my stare makes you uncomfortable,” Castiel said looking back out at the ocean.

 

Dean shook his head. “It’s quite the opposite, Cas.”

 

Dean stood as the last of the sun rays hit the water smiling down at Castiel. “I’m going to head back.”

 

Castiel nodded his gaze confused. “Okay. I would like to stay here for a while longer.”

 

Dean shrugged. “Do what you want. You don’t have a curfew.”

 

Castiel frowned. “Curfew?”

 

Dean nodded. “A time you should be home, not saying my home is your home, but it’s open for you when you’re ready to return.”

 

Dean didn’t wait for Castiel’s reply as he walked away his cheeks burning. He didn’t understand why the merman affected him so much, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it either. When Dean helped him and his people Castiel would leave and he’d be nothing but a distant memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was the first chapter of a potential fic. I wanted to see what the response would be, and see if it's even something people would be interested in. If you liked it and want more of it let me know in the comments below.  
> -Luci


End file.
